Siete Verdades
by Sthefynice
Summary: Siete secretos de los Niños Elegidos al descubierto.


**Siete Verdades**

 **Sinopsis:** Siete secretos de los Niños Elegidos al descubierto.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon 01, 02 y Tamers, con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, ya que tengo entendido que los derechos van para Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Nada me pertenece acá, salvo el uso que le estoy dando al Digi-Universo.

 _Éste fic fue concebido originalmente para cumplir la petición de Lily Loops, en el topic "Mendigas Fickeras", del foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **Notas de Autora:** Este es el segundo (¿o tercer?) digi-reto que acepté en el dig-foro. A buenas fechas lo estoy publicando, je, pero al menos es algo seguro. Trata de la petición de **Lily loops** , que especificó lo siguiente: _"He estado queriendo leer un fic que involucre a los 7 pecados capitales pero no me animo a escribirlo yo. Pueden ser viñetas, drabbles un One-shoot largo, eso lo dejo a la elección de quien desee tomar el reto. Puede estar basado cada pecado en una pareja diferente o en una relación amistosa entre los elegidos o entre éstos y sus digimons compañeros, o sobre alguna relación familiar, realmente puede ser cualquier cosa pero que involucre a los personas de 01 y 02."_

Debo aclarar que este fic constará de drabbles/viñetas, más que todo como u auto-experimento para practicar la lectura y escritura del mismo. Aprender a narrar lo importante sin que lleve muchas palabras. Los géneros en este fic van a variar.

Respeta todo el canon posible de Adventure/02 que hemos visto hasta ahora, e intenta mantener todo el IC en todo su esplendor. Also, siempre quise escribir un fic de Digimon que tratara de los Siete Pecados Capitales, y qué genial, ahora puedo tachar eso de la lista :D

Siete pecados, siete personajes al azar que representará cada delito capital y por ende, siente viñetas en total que leeremos.

 **Lily loops** , tú lo pediste, así que espero (especialmente) que te guste :3

Si estás leyendo esto y no eres Lily, no importa. Bienvenido seas y si este pequeño escrito logra distraerte durante al menos los próximos 40 segundos, entonces habré cumplido mi cometido.

* * *

 **Cap 1 No hay nada más sabroso que comer**

No puede evitarlo cada vez que está en su presencia.

Su madre se lo ha dicho, su ausente padre también, y no había necesidad de traer a colación a su molesta hermana, ya que vive diciéndoselo cada cinco minutos:

 _Comes demasiado._

Se cruza de brazos, molesto. La práctica de fútbol recién ha terminado y aunque hace rato almorzó con su equipo, en su estómago siente un… preocupante espacio que a toda costa necesita ser llenado. Pero sabe que si dice algo al respecto, será severamente juzgado por sus compañeros. Bufa, pateando el balón y se regocija al saber que hizo un gol. Claro que semejante victoria es vacía, al no tener a ningún guardián custodiando la portería.

Una portería vacía y solitaria.

Justo así es como su estómago se sentía, en estos momentos.

Observa anhelante a lo lejos s como un par de niñas, sentadas en la banca, saborean un helado de vainilla, con dos sabores más aparte de ese. Se relame los labios en respuesta y de inmediato desea estar en el lugar de ellas. En parte se siente avergonzado por sus pensamientos, producto más que todo infundido por sus familiares y hasta amigos.

Muchos de ellos (por no decir todos), no le comprendían. Parecía irónico, pero los únicos seres que podían comprenderle ni siquiera eran humanos.

Pero es que ¿qué podía hacer? Había ciertas cosas en la vida que nada ni nadie podía controlar.

El hambre era una de ellas.

Alimentarse era una de las cosas más básicas de la vida, y él ciertamente se veía en su total derecho y más que dispuesto a cumplir con aquella necesidad primaria.

Un profundo orgullo se instaló en el pecho de Daisuke al recordar como V-mon era bastante parecido a él en ese sentido. Una pena que no se encontrara en su mundo en estos momentos, así compraría dulces y pastelitos, sólo para ellos dos y comerían en su habitación. Tranquilos e ignorantes del mundo que les acusaba, de una manera bastante injusta e innecesaria, cabe destacar.

—Dave, esto te lo has ganado por tu duro esfuerzo en el campo. Buen trabajo. —Se sorprende cuando un sonriente Taichi-senpai le llama aparte, y le lanza una pequeña bolsita caoba que tiene cierto peso en sus manos.

Daisuke le mira sorprendido ante esto, y como respuesta Tai sólo puede guiñarle el ojo. Ya un poco más animado por la situación, le asintió en agradecimiento y se dispone para abrir su inesperado regalo, sorprendiéndose al instante de su contenido: un par de sus pastelitos favoritos parecían saludarlo con fervor.

No logra coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos, y su boca no parecía responder otra orden más que abrirse y cerrarse de manera simultánea, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sin pensarlo mucho, empieza a dar un buen mordisco al primer pastelito más cercano, y por poco llora de dicha y felicidad.

 _Esto_ definitivamente es el paraíso.

No se da cuenta como Tai se carcajea de manera burlona ante esto, y ni se ofende por el hecho. Se encuentra demasiado ocupado en estos momentos como para pensar en algo malo que afecte a su integridad física, y a su comida.

Le otorga una mirada de admiración a su mentor. Taichi-senpai es un lector de mentes, es un gran modelo a seguir y algún día espera ser como él cuando sea grande.

Sí, remarca sus palabras con un asentimiento. En más de un sentido, Taichi-senpai le ha salvado la vida y lo único con lo que puede agradecerle ha sido y será siempre su lealtad hacia él.

¿Quieres? —Le ofrece, con la boca llena, tendiéndole parte del pastelito.

La primera reacción del antiguo líder había sido negar de inmediato. Ése bocadillo era el favorito de Dave, no de él. Pero silenciosamente se lo aceptó, y con una sonrisa, ambos comenzaron su recorrido a casa.

Ya la mayoría se había ido y el cielo era visitado por un hermoso crepúsculo. Estaban en aquella época del año en que oscurecía con facilidad, por lo que en el recorrido se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar. Era sabido que Tai, Matt y Sora se graduarían en cuestión de meses, y aunque ese pensamiento le entristecía, no quería mostrar dicha expresión, no quería mostrar debilidad.

Silenciosamente, Tai le estaba entregando una carga en sus hombros de la cual él estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar. Se debatía entre expresarle al mayor sus preocupaciones y debilidades, o callarlas para siempre. Vale, tal vez no literalmente _para siempre_ , pero daba por sentado que cuando Tai empiece la universidad, gran parte de su rutina y trato con él se verían gravemente afectados.

Taichi observa por el rabillo del ojo como la postura del menor decae, y para animarle, le palmea un poco la cabeza. —Eh, no te preocupes por el futuro. Mejor… vive el presente.

—Sí. —Contesta, tratando de despabilarse. No era ningún secreto que su comportamiento variaba según el rumbo que dictaban sus emociones, y se sentía feliz saberse aceptado así, aunque en ocasiones los demás le tomaran el pelo por esto, pero qué rayos. Siempre se las cobraba cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, y ambos tomaron un rumbo distinto para poder llegar a sus casas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Davis abre la puerta de su casa y su nariz detecta al instante un olor exquisito que le hacía agua la boca.

Jamás le diría a Jun lo excelente cocinera que es, no. Su orgullo se hincharía más de lo normal, ésa pesada no conoce límites.

—Llegas tarde, —le reprochó, de mala gana.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros. —Al menos me fue bien.

Ella le miró fijamente por un momento. —Ayúdame con la mesa. Hoy lavarás los platos. —Sólo asintió en respuesta y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaría muy bien aseado antes de comer, no hay nada mas divino que dormir luego de una muy buena cena.

Mientras se perdía en el baño de burbujas, imágenes fugaces de un futuro incierto llegaron a su mente, sorprendiéndole de grata manera. Sí, lo que dijo hace meses atrás frente a sus compañeros era cierto: trabajará muy duro hasta lograr su sueño.

Que se burlen todo lo que quisieran, pero por lo menos en su tierra no despreciaban trabajo alguno, por muy humilde que fuera. Era bien sabido que el trabajo más humilde, sería el más respetado y satisfactorio a su debido tiempo.

Sí, que idea tan estupenda. De verdad que era un genio. ¡Sería dueño de un tradicional restaurante, y así podría comer todo lo que quisiera!

Casi podía saborear la comida, el especial del día que se serviría, variando en cada momento. Mientras se lavaba el cabello, no pudo evitar silbar contento ante el imaginario (pero posiblemente real) panorama que se le presentaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. De una u otra forma, haría lo posible por salirse con la suya. ¿Qué si seguía comiendo aún encontrándose lleno? ¿Qué si las cantidades de comída que escogía no eran normales? ¿Que si de tanto comer se pondrá gordo?

¡No importa!

¡Tonterías!

¡Envidiosos!, ¡eso es lo que son!

La comida era amor, la comida era vida. No era su problema si los demás no comían suficiente y que esa sea la causa por la que todos se encontraban amargados. Daisuke Motomiya seguiría con su sana pasión, sin importar qué.

A fin de cuentas, su destino y su mayor meta en la vida, era comer.

Había nacido para ello.


End file.
